You and me together
by PokemonContestshipping2
Summary: 5 years pass since May Maple and Drew Hayden haven't seen each other. Then one day our when May was about to enter a Pokemon contest to earn her 5th ribbon She ran into Drew. Will they ever tell each other how they feel? Contestshipping! (May and Drew)
1. Chapter 1 Long time see Drew

**Pokémon Fanfic**

**You And Me Together**

**Contestshipping**

**Me: Hi there!**

**Drew: Your making another story already?!**

**Me: Well yeah. It's because Love is there waiting has not that much reviews so I thought made this is help**

**May: And This is about me and drew?**

**Me: Yup and only you guys. Well I might add some people**

**May: PokemonContestshipping2 does not own Pokémon**

**Me: I don't own anything **

**Drew: Let's just get on with the story**

**May is 15 years old **

**Drew is 16 years old**

**Chapter 1 Long time no see drew**

This story begins at the johto region in Blackthorn City. A girl with brown hair and Blue eye's (I don't know what kind of blue). Her name was May Maple.

May has 4 ribbons and she was about to get after a few minutes she arrived.

"FINALLY! I AM HERE AT BLACKTHORN CITY!" May said

"Well I better find a Pokémon center now to enter the contest."

May then started to walk and she finally found a center. She went inside and went to the front desk.

"Hello there! May I help?" Nurse joy said

"I would like to register for the contest coming tomorrow." May said with a smile

"Of Course! Can I see your pass card please?" Nurse joy said

"Here you go."

May handed her card. Nurse joy took the card and she scanned it into her computer. When she was done the scan was complete.

"Ok here you go and good luck at the contest!" Nurse joy said smiling

May took back her card and went outside to train. She went behide the Pokemon center.

"Beautifly take the stage!" May said

"Beautifly use morning sun!"  
When Beautifly use morning sun it turned into a sparkly ball

"Now silver wind in the same time!"

When Beautifly use Sliver Wind it went through the ball and it was spreading like it the sun was shining.

"Now get out of there and use tackle!"

When Beautifly got out and using tackle the sparkles on the ball and the sliver wind broke and it was like raining beautiful sparkles.

"Great job Beautifly! Return." May said sitting down under a tree and returning her pokemon.

May was now think where is Drew right now and what is he doing.

'I wish I know what Drew is doing now. And to see him again.' May thought sadly

"Why a long face May?" A boy said with a smirk. He has green hair and Green eyes.

May turned around was shock to see her old Rival/Friend.

"D-Drew!? Is that you!?" May said with her eyes wide.

"What do you think May? Anyways I saw you practicing. Good job." Drew said flicking his hair

"Thanks Drew! You know I missed you so much." May said 'Did I just said that out loud?' May thought blushing

"You missed me?" Drew said smirking

"...Um..." May said still blushing

"Well in the matter of fact, I missed you too." Drew said blushing and scratching his head

"Well how many ribbons you have Drew?" May asked 'I bet he already has all 5'

"I have all of them see." Drew said showing may the ribbons he got

'I knew it...' May thought.

"And you are entering this contest to earn your 5th ribbon right may?" Drew asked smirking and flicking his hair

"Yeah you got that right." May said

"Well anyways what's your room number?" Drew asked

"I forgot to ask for a room but I will now." She said walking inside the center

**Me: That was too short!**

**Drew: I bet people will hate every story you write.**

**May: Drew shut up and be nice!**

**Me: No he's right may it's alright**

**May and Drew: Review**

**Me: Sorry for a bad story and a short one. Oh by the May and Drew are wearing their same outfits. But if you seen Pokemon Diamond and Pearl then you should remember the episode when May visit Ash, Brock and Dawn. Anyways Please Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Sleeping together!

**Pokémon FanFic**

**You and Me together**

**Me: I am back!**

**Drew: yippy...**

**Me: Your not happy to see me?**

**Drew: No because I don't like your stories.**

**May: Drew! Why can't you be nice for 1 day?!**

**Me: It's ok may! Lets just go on with the story**

**Chapter 2 Sleeping together?!**

May and Drew went to the Pokemon center. Drew was sitting down because he had nothing to do but he just wanted to wait for May.

"Um nurse Joy? I forgot to ask for a room. Are there any other room that are left?" May asked

"Um lets me check." Nurse joy said looking through her computer

"Sorry May but there are not any rooms left." Nurse Joy said with a worry look

"Oh its ok..I will just sleep outside." May said walk to Drew

"So did you get a room?" Drew said flicking his hair

"No they ran out. But its ok I will just sleep out." May said with a fake smile

"Would you like to stay with me in my room?" Drew said trying to not blush

"Is that ok?" May asked

"Do you want to or no?" Drew asked still trying not to blush

" Um..Sure! Thanks drew!" May said with a smile

"Come on lets then." He said Walking with may to his room

May and Drew arrived at drew's room. Drew took his key and open it.

"Nice room." May said walking in

"Thanks I guess." Drew said walking in as well and sitting down

"Let's get ready for bed now."

"Ok then. Be right back." May said walking into the bathroom

In the meantime Drew got up to change.

He took his purple jacket off, his shirt and pants leaving his green boxers. Then he went on the bed.

Now with may She got dress into a red night-gown and loosen her pony tale. She then brush her teeth then got out of the bathroom.

When May saw drew She blush like crazy! She never saw any guy like that.

Drew looks up to see May and he was blushing as well. She look so cute with a her red night-gown.

Then their blush went away and drew look at the window in silent. He then look back at may.

"Do you want to watch some T.V?" Drew said

"Um I guess so. Sure!" May said walking over to the bed and sitting next to drew

"I guess I am sleeping with you huh..?" May said looking at the other side blush lightly

"I guess you are.." Drew said blushing like a red tomato

'Why why why I'm going to sleep with him! I mean I do like him but, Wait hold on may! You don't like him! Not even LOVE! Or do I?' May thought looking at ceiling

'Why am I sleeping with may!? She must be a snoring loud girl! Well I don't care cause that's why I love her right? Wait what! Drew you don't love her! Remember that! Or will I?' Drew thought look that window again

"Let go to sleep now." Drew said getting under the blanket

"Ok...But I thought we were going to watch T.V?" May said getting through the blanket as well

"Well it's getting late so go to sleep." Drew answered

When both of them got inside the blanket Drew saw May shivered a little So he got his arms out and wrap them around May's waist.

May felt something around her waist and she knew it was drew's arms around her.

"Drew...Why are you wrapping around me?" May said blush almost really red

"You shivered and I don't you to get cold." He said

"Sorry if this bothers you."

"Oh it's ok. I don't mind at all." She said blushing really red now

'She doesn't mind? Wow...I guess this is fine then.' Drew thought

Drew then pulled may closer to him but may was facing him now so when he pulled her may was leaning on his chest.

She was totally blushing super red! But its a good thing drew didn't saw her blushing.

"Good night may." Drew said closing his eyes

"Good night drew." May said closing her eyes as well

When May fell asleep drew open his eyes and saw may's beautiful Brown hair and soft skin.

'What is this feeling? I Think I do love her! But I don't care now. If I love her then I will love forever.' Drew said smiling and bring her closer than went back to sleep

Then May woke up and saw drew right in front of her face. She saw his silky green hair and soft skin. She had weird feeling in her but she doesn't know.

'Why do I have a weird feeling? Don't tell me I love him! I guess I do. Well then I hope we will be together someday.' She thought and went back to sleep.

**Me: Aww man! I keep making short stories!**

**May: I have to sleep with drew!?**

**Drew: Eww! Why would I even let her sleep with me?!**

**Me: My story, My ideas! Anyways please**

**May and Drew: REVIEW!**

**Me: I will now think for more ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3 The people that we don't like

**Pokémon Fanfic**

**You and Me together**

**Me: FINALLY! ITS MY SPRING BREAK!**

**May: So you can write more stories now?**

**Me: Well If people like my stories and if I have time.**

**Drew: So you don't know?**

**Me:...I think so?**

**May: Let's just get on with the story.  
**

**Me: Your right! **

**Chapter 3 The people That we Don't like**

May and Drew both woke up, Got dress, Ate and went outside to train. May asked Drew if they could train together for just once, He agreed. They went behide the Pokémon center and called out their Pokémon.

"BEAUTIFLY! TAKE THE STAGE!" May said and then a beautiful flying Pokémon came out from the pokeball

"ROSERADE COME ON OUT!" Drew said and then the rose Pokémon came out

They were trainer their Pokémon's moves. May and Drew were having an awesome time! But until someone called out Drew's name

"DDRREEWW!" A girl yelled with light red hair and running up to drew. When she got closer to drew she hugged drew really tight.

"Ge-GET OFF ME!" Drew said pushing the girl away from him

"Wait...Is that you Brianna?" May asked with her eyes wide and surprize

"Oh Hi may! I didn't know you were there..." Brianna said pretending that she didn't saw may before

'I don't like brianna...She always thinks that I like drew! Ok I do like drew But She always gets in my way...' May thought sadly like she was about to cry

"Hey May! Its been awhile!" A boy said with a white cap next to Brianna

"BRENDAN?!" May said with a shock but joyful face ( And Brendan has Black hair...Not white. Just telling the people who thought he had white hair )

'So Brendan is here? I guess He will just take may away from me.' Drew thought as he felt heartbroken

"So are you and Brianna traveling together?" May asked

"Why yes we are!" Brianna said with a cheerful smile

"So how many ribbons you have Brianna?" Drew asked and flicking his hair

"Oh um..I have all 5.." Brianna said blushing

'I can't believe Drew asked me something!' Brianna thought

"So Brendan did you get all 8 gym bages?" May asked

"Yup!" Brendan answered

"Boy I'm hungry let's get something to eat!" Brendan said rubbing his tummy

"Haha Oh Brendan!" May said giggling

'GRR Brendan you are so going to get it!' Drew thought putting his fist up

"Drew are you ok? Why are you putting your fist up?" Brianna asked

"Oh um I was just thinking of something." Drew said putting his fist down

"Well let's go and eat!" May said walking off with Brendan while Brianna and Drew are behide them

**Me: Done! **

**Drew: So Brendan is here?**

**May: And Brianna? **

**Me: Well yeah! Why? Are you guys getting jealous? -Evil smirks-**

**May and Drew: WHA WHAT!? ME JEALOUS?**

**May: There is no way I am jealous! -blushes-  
**

**Drew: I don't even like her! -blushes harder than May-**

**Me: Yeah right! Oh and Brianna is 15 years old and Brendan is 16 years old**

**May and Drew: PLEASEREVIEW! (They said please review really fast)**


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry Brendan

**Pokemon FanFic**

**You and me together**

**Me: I am back!  
May: Why aren't you making stories faster?**

**Me: Homework...**

**Drew: Whatever. (Flicks hair)**

**Me: Let's just go on with the story.**

**Chapter 4 Sorry Brendan **

We left off when Brendan and Brianna came. And all four of them went off eat!

"So where do you guys want to eat?" Brendan asked

"It's up to you!" May answered

"Well I was asking you." Brendan said sweatdroping

"No she mean's It's up to you! It's restaurant." Drew said flicking his hair (And it's a real place! Believe me it is!)

"Oh Drew! Your so smart!" Brianna said with sparks in her eyes

"Oh! Ok then let's go then!" Brendan said looking at May and smiling at her

A few minutes pass and they finally arrived. They went inside the place and went to a seat. Brendan sat next to May and Across Drew. Drew sat next to Brianna and Brianna is across May.

"Hi welcome to It's up to you! What would you like?" Asked the waiter

"We would all like the surprize meal please!?" May asked nicely

"Of course! I'll be back with your meals!" Said the waiter leaving

"So May..I know this may sound stupid but..Do you have a boyfriend?" Brendan asked blushing a bit

"No. Why you ask?" May asked

"Can't you see may! Brendan likes you!" Brianna said happily

'Oh no! If May has feelings for Brendan then I will lose my chance!' Drew thought angrily

"Is that true Brendan? Is it really true that you like me?" May asked sadly

"Well...Yes..." Brendan said blushing

"Can I talk to you alone Brendan?" May asked

"Sure!" Brendan said walking off with May. They went outside of the restaurant.

"Um ?" Brianna said "Are you ok? You look mad."

"I'm ok. I'm just thinking of something." Drew Said looking at the window

"What is it?"  
Drew then didn't respond. He just kept looking at the window like he didn't hear what Brianna said!

'I Just hope May won't feel the same way.' Drew thought angrily

**Meanwhile with Brendan and May**

"So what is it May?" Brendan asked rasing one of is eye brow

"Well...How do I put this?" May said looking at the sky and her finger on her chin.

"You don't need to say anything May." Brendan said with a small smile

"Huh?" May said with a confuse face

"I know that you don't feel the same way! And I'm ok with it! Also I know you have feelings with Drew!" Brendan said with a big smile

"Are you sure Brendan? I mean you are my childhood friend after all." May said playing with her fingers

"Yes May! Now let's go back inside! I believe our food is ready." Brendan said going inside with May

**Normal POV**

When May and Brenda went back inside their food was ready! So they sat back down and everyone started to eat! After for a while they were done! They payed and were heading back to the Pokemon center. But May and Brendan had to buy supplies for their traveling! So Drew and Brianna went inside a room together waiting for May and Brendan to come back.

**Me: Done!  
**

**Brendan: Hey guys! (Smiles)**

**May: (Gasps) Brendan! (Hugs Brendan)  
**

**Drew: (Thinks) Grr! WHY IS HE HERE!**

**Brianna: Hi Mr. Drew! **

**May: (Thinks) Brianna! Great! Ms. Big mouth girl!  
**

**Me: Umm...I think this is going to be Ugly later. Anyways please**

**All: REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5 It's not what you think!

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**You and me together**

**Me: Another story is here! **

**Brendan: That's cool! **

**Drew: Why are you still here?!**

**Me: Don't you remember Drew at last chapter?**

**May: Let's just go on with the story! **

**Chapter 5 It's not what you think!**

We left off when May and Brendan we're buying supplies for traveling! While leaving Drew and Brianna alone in the room.

May and Brendan we're done buying supplies but Brendan Had to go back to his room. He said goodbye to May and May was still walking back to her room at the Pokemon Center.

**Meanwhile With Drew and Brianna**

Drew and Brianna were just talking random stuff! But Brianna was the one to talk first. Then Brianna wanted to ask Drew something.

"Um ? Can I ask you something?" Brianna asked Softly.

"Yes What is it Brianna?" Drew said facing her.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Did you have your first kiss? And Do you like anybody?" She ask while blushing a bit.

'What the Heck!? Why is she asking me this?! But I don't want to be rude.' Drew thought sighing.

"Well no, no and No!" Drew said with a fake smile on his face. And answer it in order.

"But why you ask though Brianna?"

"Because..I LOVE YOU DREW HAYDEN!" Brianna said shouting. And then Brianna leaned in kissing Drew. She was a little strong for Drew! Drew couldn't get out of her arm's! Drew took out his hand and put his hand on her shoulder to try push her away.

May then open the door and Saw Brianna and Drew kissing! She was so heartbroken! She drop the Bags she hold and just watched Them kiss without a word. May's eye was wide she was shock that Drew really loved Brianna! She was about to Cry.

Drew open his eye's then looked at May. He saw the look in May's sapphire eye's like she was heartbroken. Then a teardrop fell down on May's cheek.

May ran away! She never wanted to see Drew again! Drew finally push Brianna off, got up and said, "MAY WAIT!" Drew Yelled wiping his mouth with his sleeve and running after May. All Brianna did is just sit on the bed waiting for Drew to come back.

**May's Pov**

I ran and ran! I then stop to catch my breath. I was in a forest, it was not far from the center though but at least I won't see Drew for awhile.I went behide a tree, hugging my leg's.  
'How Could he?! I mean he's not my boyfriend but he really hurt me inside...I loved him...' May thought crying.

**Drew's Pov**

I was out of the Pokemon center And tried to find May! But I couldn't find her. She was gone. But I didn't give up searching for her! I then went to a forest and Looked for May. And then I heard Crying Behide one f the tree's. I head where the crying was. When I arrived to the crying sound I found May. She was crying and she didn't notice I was here.

"May? Can we talk?" Drew asked Carefully.

**Me: To short again! (Slap's Self)**

**May: It was pretty good if you ask me! (Smiles)**

**Drew: Where is Brendan?**

**Me: Brendan left. But Brianna is Still here! (Winks)**

**Brianna: Hi ! (Waves)**

**May: please review...(Walks away slowly)**


	6. Chapter 6 Don't worry

**Pokemon FanFic**

**You and me together**

**Me: Here is another chapter!**

**Drew: (Cross arm's) Where's Brendan?**

**May: And Brianna? **

**Me: Aww!**

**Both: What?!**

**Me: You both are jealous! **

**Both: NO WE ARE NOT!**

**Me: Yes you are! You guys are worried that if May goes with Brendan and Drew goes with Brianna! How Cute! You totally make a cute couple! **

**Both: (Blushes) WE DO NOT!**

**Me: (Ignore's them) On with the story! :)**

**Chapter 6 Don't you worry.**

"May? Can we talk?" Drew asked Carefully.

**Normal POV**

May was shock that Drew found her. But still upset and heartbroken. When Drew asked May something May just wanted to slap him! But she doesn't want to do that. She may be heartbroken but still love's Drew.

"What's there to talk about? I already know that you and Brianna are together. So what's there to talk about?" May said drying up her tears from crying.

"That's what I want to talk about May. Brianna isn't my girlfriend. And I didn't kiss her, She kiss me." Said Drew tell the truth.

May didn't want to hear any more of this. She stood up and said,"How can I trust you?! I mean it looked like you liked the kiss!" May said in a tearing up again. She then started to walk about and about to pass Drew but lucky Drew stopped her by grabbing her arm, Bring her down on the soft green grass and getting on top of her. May was blushing a bit and a bit scared.

"May stop! I'm going to say it again and that's it! I said that she kissed me! And I did not enjoy the kiss!" Drew said in anger. Then he calmed down and got off of May for her to get up.

"I understand now Drew..I'm sorry for not believing in you before." May said looking at Drew.

"May why did you cry and ran off?" Drew asked softly.

"Well it's because...Your more then a rival Drew..Your like the Greatest Friend I ever have! So When I saw you and Brianna kissing I was worried if you might leave me." Said May lying to Drew. May had to lie because she didn't want Drew to know that she Love's him and stuff.

"Oh I see. Well I think we should head back to the Pokemon center. You need to get some rest for the contest tomorrow." Drew said walking already.

"Right!" May said happily.

**Me: Stupid me! I always****make it so sort! I'm so stupid!**

**May: Aww come Pokemoncontestshipping2! Cheer up! (Smiles)**

**Me: I guess your right.**

**Drew: Anyway's I think you should stop writing for a while since your spring break is almost over.**

**Me: Well I think I should write chapter 7 and then I will stop for now. **

**May: Do whatever you want ok? Anyways please-**

**Drew: Review.**


	7. Chapter 7 THE CONTEST IS CANCEL?

**Pokémon FanFic **

**You and me together**

**Me: Hello! **

**May: Hi!**

**Drew: So what is this chapter going to be?**

**Me: Why ask me? You have to read it and see.**

**May: Then on with the story! **

**Chapter 7 THE CONTEST IS CANCELED?!**

May and Drew walk back to the Pokemon center together.

"So Drew what are you going to do with Brianna?" May asked and while looking at Drew.

"What do you mean?" Drew ask with a confuse face.

"Well since she kiss you and well you know." May said Look at the path now.

"Nothing really." Drew said closing his eye's.

May and Drew then arrived back at the Pokemon center. They went inside their room and saw Brianna packing her stuff. She then saw Drew and smiled while looking at him.

"Oh Hi Drewy! I've miss you!" Brianna said winking. "Anyways I have to go back to my room now!" Brianna said still smiling for some reason.

"Ok? Why are you still smiling though? I'm just asking." Drew said flicking his hair.

"Because Since you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend You get to come with me and Brendan!" Brianna said hugging him.

May then had a sad look on her face. Looks like she won't have Drew after all. Drew Looked at May and saw the sad look on her face. He then saw water in her Sapphire eye.

'No...No more hurting MAY! I WILL STAY WITH HER AND SHE WILL BE MINE!' Drew thought angrily. He then looked at Brianna and got her off of him.

"Wha? What's wrong Drewy?" Brianna asked cute.

"STOP IT! Just stop Brianna! First you kiss me! Then you made May here upset! And you think we're BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND BY JUST SOME KISS THAT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO ME!?" Drew shouted.  
May and Brianna were both shock that Drew yelled at one of his fan girls. Brianna was about to cry while May was still Shock.

"How..HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO ME!? YOU SHOULDN'T YELL AT ME!" Brianna said running out of the room.

"Drew? Why did you say that?" May asked softly and looking at her feet.

"She got on my last nerves so I had to do something." Drew started. "I even saw you upset and I didn't want to see you like that again." He finish and Blushing a bit, But it's a good this May didn't see it.

"Oh ok. Well we better go sleep Drew." May said going to the bathroom room change. Drew closed the door, took off his clothes only leaving his boxers, Then went on the bed and waited for May. May change to her night-gown, left the bathroom and went on bed too. They both then went to sleep.

**The next day**

Both May and Drew woke up, Get change, Eat breakfast and head off to the Pokemon contest today. They finally arrived at the stadium. But when they got inside no one was here.

"Where is everyone? Drew just what time is it?" May asked

"It's 12:00. People should be here by now." Drew said looking at his watch.

"Oh! Hi! You guys must be here for the Pokemon contest right?" A girl said with pink hair and behide May and Drew. May and Drew turned around and saw nurse Joy with a small smile on her face.

"Why yes we are!" May said happily.

"Well I'm sorry but it has been canceled." Nurse Joy said with a sad look.

"WHAT!?" May said with a shocking face.

**May: THE CONTEST IS OVER?!  
**

**Me: Well yeah! **

**May: WHY?!**

**Me: Just wait for the next chapter. **

**Drew: Please review. (Flicks hair).**


	8. Chapter 8 Are you ok?

**Pokemon FanFic**

**You and me together**

**Me: Hello!**

**May: Hi! Oh and I heard that you and me together story is doing great! **

**Me: Well yea! But too bad Love is there waiting isn't going..But that's ok! Because when I readed it before, it was pretty bad.**

**Drew: Come let's just go on with the story.**

**Chapter 8 Are you ok?**

"Why yes we are!" May said happily.

"Well I'm sorry but it has been canceled." Nurse Joy said with a sad look.

"WHAT!?" May said with a shocking face.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Nurse Joy saying sorry.

"It's alright but why is it over?" May asked

"I don't really know. I'm sorry for not knowing. But here!" Nurse Joy said giving May The blackthorn ribbon.

"What happen to the other trainers nurse Joy?" Drew ask as he standing next to May.

"Well some of the trainers came here, I told them what happen and gave them their ribbon." Nurse Joy answered.

"Oh well then Thank you!" May said with a small smile.

May and Drew walked out and head back to the pokemon center to pack up and leave. They finally arrived and started to pack. May was done packing and was sitting on the bed but was upset of something. Drew looked at May and notice she was upset.

"Hey May? Are you alright?" Drew asked sitting next to her.

"Well Short of.." May said looking down at her feet and saying it in a soft way.

"Why short of?" Drew asking in a confues look.

"It's because that contest. I didn't want to earn my ribbon this way." May said taking out her ribbon and looking at it. Drew looked down to see the ribbon. May did have a point I mean If why would you earn something that you didn't do then why earn it? Drew then Put his hand on the ribbon and make it look like That may and drew are holding hands. May was blushing even Drew a bit.

"Your right May. You shouldn't win it like that. I mean what's the point of winning something that you didn't do nothing." Drew said looking up to May. He looked right at her sapphire eye with a smirk on his face. May then looked up to Drew and looked right through his eye. They then were locked by looking at each other. Then May broke it.

"I think we should be going." May said getting up.

Drew and May then left Blackthrone city and were heading to New bark town. They were walk and they were auguring a bit but they stopped. Then the clouds turn Gray and the sun was covered from the gray sky. And then water started to come down hard.

"Aww man! It's raining!" May said.

"Oh stop. Anyways we need to find a cave or a cabin!" Drew said looking around. He then found a cave.

"May look! There's a cave! Let's go!" Drew said grabbing May's hand and dragging her to the cave.  
May and Drew then went inside of the cave and they were safe and dry.

"Blaziken I choose you!" May said

"BLAZ!" Blaziken said.

"Use flamethrower..." May said in a weak way. Blaziken then use flamthrower to make a fire.

"Thanks blaziken..Return.." May said in a weak way again and returning her pokemon. May then felt dizzy and was about to lose her foces and losing her balance.

"Hey May? Are you ok?" Drew ask.

**Me: Done and Done!**

**May: What happen to me? **

**Me: Wait until next chapter.**

**Drew: So how many chapters are you going to have?**

**Me: Like maybe 10 chapters and Yea! :)**

**Drew: So 2 more chapters until this story ends?**

**Me: yeah...**

**Drew and May: Please review! 3:**


	9. Chapter 9 I care about you

**Pokemon FanFic**

**You and me together**

**Hey guys! May and Drew got sick so Anyways on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 9 I care about you.**

"Hey May? Are you ok?" Drew ask.

Then all of a sudden May was about to fall down on the hard ground. But luckly Drew caught her in time.

"Oh May..Clumsy as always." Drew said smirking and not even noticing that May just fanited

"So what did you trip on this time? Did you trip your self?" Drew said teasing her. But May didn't respond. Her eyes were close shut.

"Come on May. Stop with the act." Drew said flicking his hair and still on to May.

"May I'm not stupid so stop with the act!" Drew said getting annoyed. Then we finally notice that May's face was starting to get red.

"May? May!" Drew said getting worried. He then took his hand out and put it on top of May's forehead.

May has a fever.

"What? How did she already have a fever?" Drew said. He then looked out at the rain. "Well Maybe it's was the rain." Drew said looking back at May.

Drew then carefully put May on the ground to rest. Drew was thinking to find an Oran berry. Then One of May's pokemon came out from the pokeball. It was beautifly.

"What are you doing out of your pokeball?" Drew asked the Bug pokemon.

"Beautifly!" _I know where you can find an oran berry!_

"Well where is it?"

"Beauit!" _It's in May's Green backpack._

Beautifly then flyed over to May's backpack and use string shot to caught the oran berry. She then gave it Drew.

"Thanks Beautifly!" Drew said. He then Open May's mouth a little and made her take a bite, chew and swallow. Beautifly then gave Drew a peice of oran berry for him to eat. He took and a ate it.

"Thanks again." Drew said looking at Beautifly.

"Beuti-fly-fly!" _Your welcome! Always there to help! _

Drew then took out Beautifly's pokeball. And returned beautifly. He then looked back at May and laid down next to her. He then started to stoked her soft beautiful brown hair then started to fall alseep.

**Next Day**

It was bright and sunny! The gray clouds were gone and it was just a prefect Day! May's fever was gone too. She then woke up and saw that Drew was infront of her. She was blushing a bit red. And then she remember that she got a fever.

'Drew had must help me get better.' May thought. 'He must be so tired after all of that trouble.' May thought sadly.

**Aww! May and Drew sitting on a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G! Aww! One more chapter and then it's done! Anyways please review. Sorry if it's short by the way. -_-  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pokemon FanFic**

**You and me together**

**Me: Hey guys! sorry for last chapter.**

**Drew: Why made it short?**

**Me: I guess I didn't have that much of idea's.**

**May: Well isn't this your last chapter?**

**Me: Yea! And I'm guessing this is going to long since I forgot to make you two to be together.**

**May and Drew blushes**

**Me: On with the story! :)**

**Chapter 10 A New Friend/You and me together **

'Drew had must help me get better.' May thought. 'He must be so tired after all of that trouble.' May thought sadly.

Then Drew slowly woke up with a sleepy look.

"I see your awake." Drew said in a sleepy way.

"Drew?" May started.

"What is it?" Drew asked.

"Did you help me all this time to help me feel heathy again?" May asked softly.

"Well yea! But that beautifly of yours helped me a little bit." Drew said smirking. "We should keep on moving. The grand festival will start in a week if we don't get there in time." Drew said getting up and getting his stuff.

"So what place are we going now?" May asked getting up and getting her green backpack.

"We're going to New Bark Town." Drew said leaving the cave.

"O.K." May said leaving the cave as well.

May and Drew started to walk to New Bark Town. Meanwhile with May, She was thinking that it is her fault for making them go slow. She keeps think that everything was her fault. With Drew, Drew was think for telling May how he feels. He really wants to tell her so bad! May and Drew finally arrived to New Bark Town.

"Wow! I thought this was a samll town!" May said softly. She was still thinking that it was her fault.

"Well come on we need to go to a pokemon center." Drew said walking ahead.  
May caught up to him and they both started to head for the pokemon center. They found the center, went inside and went up to the front desk.  
"Hi there! May I help you?" Asked Nurse Joy.

"We would like to register for the grand festive please." Drew said to nurse Joy.

"I'm so sorry but the Grand festival had to be canceled." Nurse Joy said.

"Why?" Drew asked.

"Well do you know the The greatest trainer and coordinator?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No." Drew said.

"Well She does a Performance each year. And so this year this is the day." Nurse Joy said.

"Can't we do it after he performance?" Drew asked.

"No I'm sorry. If we do it after then it will take a long time to get it ready." Nurse Joy said.

"Well what's her name?" Drew ask.

"We can't use her name after her preformance. Sorry but that's how she wants it to be." Nurse Joy said.

"Oh ok. Then do you mind if you check our pokemon and get us a room?" Drew asked.

"Of course! Let me see your pokemon please?" Nurse Joy ask kindly.

May and Drew handed thier pokemon to her.

"Thank you and here is your room kye." Nurse Joy said giving then the kye to Drew.

"Thank you." Drew said walk off to the room with May.  
May has been silent ever since they arrived the to New Bark Town. She just won't get her mind off that it's her fault. When they arrived to their room and went inside May sat down on the bed. Drew then turn to May and saw her upset.

"Hey May? What's up? Why a long face?" Drew asked and sitting next to May.

"Well..I was thinking that we keep going slow because I think it's my fault Drew." May said looking down at her feet.

"Why do you think that?" Drew ask and look at her.

"Well It was my fault for getting sick that we wasted time." May started but then Drew stopped her.

"Oh May..It's not your fault. We didn't know it was going to rain and you were going to get sick so fast." Drew said putting a small smile.

"Oh..Are you sure?" May asked softly.

"Yes May. Now I have I something I want to tell you." Drew said looking at the window blushing a bit.

"What is it?" May ask.

"You know why I always help you, care for you and tease you?" Drew ask May.

"No." May said.

"It's because..I..Love...you May." Drew said looking at May right in the eye.

May was shock at first but so happy!

"You love me?" May ask to make sure.

"Yes May. I love you more then anything! That's why I didn't go with Brianna." Drew said getting closer to May.

Then Drew got closer and closer to May. He was leaning in to for a kiss and finally touch May's soft rose lips. May was shock at first But she knew that she loves him and He loves her so all she did is kiss back. They then broke apart and May said,"I love you too."  
Drew smiled as she said that. Then suddenly they saw a lot of people going inside a huge stadium.

"What's going on?" May wonder as she got up and looked at the window.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Drew said grabbing May's hand and out of the pokemon center.

They both went inside the stadium and what they saw were so MANY people! The stadium was almost full. But luckly May and Drew found seat's. The seat's were infront of the stage.

"Why are these people here?" Drew said looking around.

"Maybe it's time for the Greatest trainer and coordinator performance." May said.

"Maybe." Drew finish off.

Then all the lights have turn off and a girl with Black hair with red highlights, her hair looks silky, her hair is straight down ,She wears a long sleeve shirt, The sleeves are black and her chest is white with a pokeball on it. She also weared black skinnys, And a purple shoes with a flames. Her skin is the same almost same as May and her eyes are purple.

"HELLO! EVERYONE!" The girl said from the mic.

Everyone then cheered loud.

"Wow! She must be a big hit." May said surprise.

"WHO IS READY FOR ME TO GIVE A PERFORMANCE?!" The girl ask.

Everyone said we are but not May and Drew.

"OK THEN! Typhlosion I choose you!" The girl said.

"RA!" Typhlosion said.

"Ok Typhlyosion! You Flame wheel!" The girl command.

Then the fire pokemon used Flame wheel and waited for the next command.

"Ok good! Now Use Quick Attack while using our flame wheel!" The girl said.

Then Typhlyosion did what his trainer command. When he use qiuck attack and flame wheel he look like he was ruuning really fast! And the flames made it look so beautiful.

"Finish off with swift!" The girl said.

Then the swift and the leftover flames hit each other and made Beautiful spakers. Everyone was going crazy! Then the girl and her pokemon bow and left. Then it was finally done and the lights turn back on. Everyone left to go back what they were doing before.

"Drew wasn't that amazing?!" May said with sparkes in her eye. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"I guess that was ok." Drew said flicking his hair.

"Hey! You two!" A person said behide May and Drew.

May and Drew turned around and were suprise. It was the girl with the typhloshion.

"OMG! IT'S YOU! You were so amazing with your preformances! " May said happily.

" Thanks! Anyways aren't you May Maple and Drew Hayden?" The girl ask.

"Yes. Is that all?" Drew asked flicking his hair.

"So your Maybelle Victoria Maple and your Andrew Benjamin Hayden?" The girl said with a smirk.

"How do you know our full names?" May ask.

"I don't need to tell you." The girl said winking.

"What's your name?" Drew ask and crossing his arms.

"The names Sandy! Sandy Flamefire!" She said

"Thats a dume last name." Drew said.

"Drew be nice!" May said.

"It's ok! Anyways I was wonder if I can travel with you guys! I know that you guys are going to kanto region." Sandy ask.

"Oh I would love that!" May said happily.

"I guess. But why with us?" Drew ask

"Well I want to see what you guys do! You See I watch you guys when you preforman! And so I was wondering if I could ever travel with you." Sandy said.

"Ugh..Fine. You get to travel with us when the grand festival is over." Drew said crossing his arm and closing his eyes.

"Cool! Well then let's go to kanto!" Sandy said happily and started to walk.

"I like her!" May said to Drew.

"Well I don't like her yet." Drew said.

"I heard that! But at lease you and May are together Drew." Sandy said smirking

"True." Drew said giving May a peck on the lips.

**Me: OMG! I think this is the longest chapter I ever made. And now my hand is hurting.**

**Drew: So that's it?**

**Me: Well I'm going to make you and me you and me together 2! :)**

**May: Why?**

**Me: Do you what to know what's going to happen to you guys in kanto with Sandy?**

**Both: I guess so.**

**Me: Oh yea! Since all the other chapters are short I'm going to make all 10 chapters in one piece.**

**Drew: Kk.**

**May: Well anyways please review! :)**


End file.
